Crimson Finale
by Karvost
Summary: Sometimes perceived differently from what he is, Adam Taurus might be not the person we know. There's more to him, beyond the cunning mind, sadistic smirk, abusive words, and unstable temper. If there's one thing, it's that he always decide his own fate. No one else could. Even during his last moments alive.


**Crimson Finale**

* * *

As he chased after her, Adam yelled, "Can you do anything besides run?!"

He hounded on her, jumping from branch to branch, pursuing her relentlessly. Tch. The corner of his lip lifted slightly as he slowly closed the distance between them. There. His finger pulled the trigger. Blush barked and Wilt flew from the shotgun's muzzle, crashing against Gambol Shroud and throwing it off target.

Blake lost her momentum. She leaped backward to dodge his incoming slash. They met mid-air. Wilt missed her, but it sliced clean through her trench coat. Returning the favor, she landed her kick and knocked him back. Adam let out a grunt. Blake touched the ground quicker than him. A bullet hit his Aura, prompting Adam to raise his katana and block the next ones. Some still managed to get past his defense.

He mused; _You've improved, Blake. But are you sure you're stronger than me, now?_

She realized, she had nowhere to go. She leaped out of the forest. He raced after her to the open clearing on a natural-formed stone bridge. The rush of cold, wet air came from the waterfall behind the bridge. Adam took a moment to savor the fresh breeze from water, snow, and soil; the only other thing he enjoyed aside of the sickening stench of blood. He'd enjoy it again later once this ends, one way or another.

One of them would die here, today.

He prayed it won't be her. But if it ends the other way, then he would finish it without hesitation.

They clashed once again. Her cleaver against his katana. Steel against steel. Sparks flew. He grabbed onto her katana wrist, to that she answered by grabbing his. Both were trying to add more weight toward their opponent while seeking for any chink in their respective defense, but it was Adam who managed first.

"I wouldn't have to be doing this if you just behave!" he snapped, creating a small distraction. It was more than enough. Adam twisted, grabbing her cleaver and send it flying. Blake made a mistake by glancing at her weapon clattering against the stone.

The hilt of his katana made contact against her head, knocking her onto her back.

He continued, "But you're selfish!"

A kick to her stomach as she tried to get back on her feet. She slid backward several feet, pain etched in her features. Adam looked at her with hatred.

_You were no longer there when I need you, Blake. You were only there when you need me._

"You're a coward!" added him, as he landed another kick, earning a whimper of agony.

_All this time, you're just a parasite to those around you. Always running away when you think you don't need them anymore._

Blake wheezed, glaring at him. "You're delusional!"

_Delusional?_

What a laughable remark. No, it was not him. It was her. How delusional she was, to think to fight some monsters with humans would change the worldview of the Faunus? He had a better chance, allying with powerful allies to crush humans until they understand their rightful place. Below the Faunus feet. And then she came out of nowhere, tearing down his plans into pieces.

If she just behaves and keeps herself low, he might let him go. But now, allying with the humans and opposed the White Fang. How strong is she to think she will prevail?

_Or, are you a bigger fool than I thought? _

Adam asked the question silently, before activating his semblance. With a cry, he slashed. Blake's futile attempt brought up her katana to parry it. But his semblance was stronger. Wilt tore into Gambol Shroud and with a chilling crack, broke the darker blade in two. The broken pieces were thrown away, clattering roughly.

It's over.

He removed his blindfold. Blake looked away sadly, unable to meet his eyes.

"People hurt me long before we met... all sorts of people in all sorts of ways," Adam told her, finally in a gentler voice, "But no one hurt me quite like you."

The downed girl turned her head, daring herself to look at him with a deep frown.

"You didn't leave scars," said Adam painfully. He was holding it back. The pain he drowned in from that day she left him. Everything her selfishness brought to him. He exhaled shortly, "You just left me _alone_."

_You should've felt what it is to be in my shoes, Blake._

All these years of them together fighting side by side made Adam thought of things he'd never think for the sake of someone else. He wanted to pave a future for Blake. For himself. For them. Together. Even if that means he'll have to go through the pain and wet his hands with the blood of those who stood against the White Fang. And yet, Blake made an unexpected decision. Leaving. Proving a painful revelation to Adam:

She _is_ happier without him. After everything they've been through, she is happier with some humans, instead of him.

He would've left her alone, but not before giving Blake her last ultimate test. It's up to her. And now, she has failed. Adam pointed at the cross mark on her midriff–the scar he gave to her months ago now is an angry white mark, a reminder of how close he came to put her in his grasp.

"So... tell me, Blake, how does it feel to be alone?"

He didn't hear it. Blake did. Adam yelled in fury and brought his katana down to the same spot. It sunk without retaliation. Blake's shocked face as she let out her last dying gasp faded into dark shadow. He whirled around to the sound of metal behind him. Blake tried to stand, her hand holding her scattered cleaver, while the other covered the scar.

She announced, loud and clear, "I'm not alone."

That's when he heard it. The revving of a motorcycle's engine, growling amidst the roar of the waterfall. Above him, a shadow blots out the sun. He didn't have enough time to react. Instead, he braced himself against the impact. It crashed. Hundred of kilograms of metal slammed into him like a truck, knocking a good amount of air out of his lungs. Oof.

He ignored the plunging sound the motorbike made as it continued its unstoppable trip toward the impromptu end: the river.

Adam whirled at the new challenger. His eyes widened for a fraction, then narrowed as he recognized her. Tall. Blonde. Lilac eyes. Reckless. Now with a prosthetic limb continuing the stump of her upper arm, courtesy of their last meeting.

He growled, "You…"

An explosive shell from the gauntlet interrupted him. The fiery heat brushed over his exposed face.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed, sounding almost relieved. That's before she yelped in pain and fell onto her knees. Back then, he would've rushed to her side.

"Catch your breath for a second. I can hold him off," came the soothing reply from the blonde.

Yang. That's the name. The person who took his place by Blake's side. The person Blake left him for.

_Is she really worth it, Blake?_

It hurts. But if she's persistent, then he'd like to see how would their resolve hold against his. Or maybe, even prove him wrong. Though, he doubted it. This is going to be another Beacon. Except, he won't take another arm. He'd take two lives today.

"She is right, Blake. We have some…" Adam flicked his crimson katana with a sideway smirk, before continuing, "...unfinished business."

The blonde girl prepared her stance; the usual brawling stance. Not something impressive.

He rushed her head-on, impatient to end the fight before it gets started. She retaliated with her punches, some managed to get past his defense. Something he didn't ignore. They've become better. Or is he getting weaker? No, impossible. _I'm always stronger_; Adam noted to himself as he absorbed another round of fiery shells.

Even if she's stronger, he's still faster. It's proven. He ran in circles around her with his Semblance active, causing enough confusion as there are more afterimages he left–more than Blake could conjure using her own. The blonde's head whirled around, trying to figure out the real him. Too slow. She wouldn't see it coming. Adam used his semblance once more.

Unleashing his charged semblance, he made three consecutive hits, landing them successfully. Each one pushed his opponent back, losing more ground. Obviously, he would always dominate. Adam was tempted to throw a jeer, but Blake prevented him from doing so.

"His Semblance is like yours! He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up and then sends it back when he's ready," she told her partner.

"He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it?" Yang sighed, "That's just cheap."

And so, they traded blows further. Yang tried to jump and attacked him from above, but it was a fatal mistake. Her shell-powered punch mirrored back to her as he blocked using the flat of his dust-infused katana. With a panicked cry, she bounced off, hitting the ground on her back. The two were down faster than he'd expected. Pathetic.

She shared a glance with Blake as if trying to reassure each other. It sickened him so. Adam glowered at them, before preparing another, stronger Semblance attack. He enjoyed the feeling of air around him rippling with energy from his Aura. He roared, sending the shockwave toward the blonde fighter.

He heard Blake screaming, "YANG!"

Gray smoke enveloped her. When it cleared, it surprised him to see her still standing. Near the edge of the stone bridge, so close to the rumbling waterfall behind. Scratches were visible on her prosthetic arm. But she stood, nevertheless. A feat few could manage. He's got to credit her that.

Yang's breath was shaky. She's clearly exhausted. Yet she still gave him a glare.

"Leave. Us. Alone," she said in a final tone. "This is your last chance."

Oh, he would. If only they're stronger. Adam stared back at the two, his hand gripping the hilt of Wilt. Yang's left arm trembled lightly; that didn't go unnoticed.

He sneered. "Heh, do you really believe that?" With a victorious smirk as he watched her changing expression, he continued, "Or are you just trying to scare me away so you won't have to die trying to protect her?"

It hit home. The blonde growled, preparing to charge at him again, but Blake's hand stopped her. The cat Faunus took Yang's hand in her own, surprising them both. No way. She only did that to him, when he came for her comfort. Adam glared back at them angrily. Jealousy burned within him.

"She's not protecting me, Adam. And I'm not protecting her," Blake gave him a stern look.

_Huh?_

"We're protecting each other."

Adam scoffed, "You knew you couldn't win two-on-one at Haven." It's ticking on his nerve. "What makes you so sure you can win now?"

"I don't have a choice," Blake answered, "I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again." She narrowed her amber eyes at him. "So I'm not dying now."

The same promise she'd made to him. Adam swallowed the bile down. "You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd _always_ be at my side." Exhaling, he glanced away, "Heh, and look how well she's kept it."

Yang cocked her head. "Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were _pretending_ to be?" she asked back, challenging him.

…

He… doesn't know. A painful realization. Adam bit off his answer. He lowered his voice, "So I wasn't just good enough for you?"

"You know it's so much more than that," Blake retorted.

Adam sighed. This is it. He resumed his stance, right hand ready above Wilt. "I know you've made your choice... and I've made mine."

His defensive posture prompted both Yang and Blake to dash toward him. He lost count of how many times he had to twist and dodge around their barrage of attacks while replying with his own. At some point, he knew his Aura took several hits, though nothing he should be concerned about.

Adam felt himself being knocked back and forth. It only served to irritate him further, played between the duo. Then, Blake threw the remainder of her katana, its black ribbon trailing behind. The weapon sailed straight into his waiting strike, deflecting it back toward her. Yang came to her partner's aid and intercepted it midway, before lunging Blake at him.

He twirled, adding more centrifugal force into his block. Blake crashed against him, delivering her cleaver straight at Wilt. The force made him stagger backward, but it's Blake took the brunt of the recoil; she's sent flying, before crashing against the cliff with her depleted Aura flickering. Yang looked at her partner, hanging by the ledge after scrambling for the rocks, the waterfall rumbling behind her.

"Blake!"

She almost rushed to help but realized the bigger threat. Turning to him, she glared in anger, before readying her weapons.

"Moment of truth, Yang," he waged, "Do you think you're faster than you were at Beacon?"

As he expected, it worked. The blonde unconsciously lowered her trembling arms. Adam chuckled. He already knew the answer.

"Me neither."

With that, he surged on, confident after seeing her doubts. His relentless attacks were either dodged or absorbed. What is she doing? Why isn't she fighting him back? Trying to buy her partner more time? Not a bad idea, but he could see through it. With a hit from the hilt of his katana, Adam knocked her down to the ground.

He leered at her, "Your Aura's bound to be running low."

Adam ignored his opponent's panting breath. He intended to end this quickly, but she keeps dragging the fight on and on. Grunting, he came after her, who barely got on her feet. Another swing missed. She's not falling for it, and neither she is giving up.

He exclaimed in frustration, "Hit me already!"

Yang dodged once again.

"What does she even _see_ in you?!" Adam shouted, furious. After everything and Blake decided to stick with this pathetic human weakling?

He roared, "You're just a coward like her!"

Unleashing the last reserve stored in his katana, he directed the shockwave toward Yang. She disappeared beyond the cloud of dust. Adam jumped into the air, bringing down Wilt with all his might. It met something solid.

Slowly, the dust cleared out. He beheld a surprising sight. Golden hair was burning with furious tongue of flame. Eyes red, her prosthetic arm has caught his crimson blade, stopping it dead on track.

"Gotcha."

She pulled him without a struggle. The next thing he knew, something exploded point-blank on his stomach, driving him out of air. Adam felt the rough stone crashing against his back, but the momentum was too strong to stop right there. He had dug into the softer ground from that alone. Adam grunted, feeling his own Aura depleted.

Staggering back onto his feet, he felt a cold tingle running down his spine. Where it used to be, ready to be unleashed anytime, the familiar hilt of his katana was absent. No, it can't be.

Yang's words caught his attention, "I may not be faster…" His katana is in her hand. The yellow flicker around her signaled she'd just exhausted her Aura. She continued, "...but I'm smarter."

No…

With a short cry, Yang threw his weapon off the bridge.

"No!" He heard himself yelling. Disbelief. Panic. Fear.

Adam raced after it, watching helplessly as the faithful katana who'd served him for years plunged down into the blue water, gone in front of his eyes. The gnawing pit of anger stretched even further inside him. He will rip her into pieces. But it was until a boot hit him in the face.

Adam stumbled backward, tripping over the broken pieces of Gambol Shroud. Broken, but still lethal in his hand. He just needs to reach for it. Blake, who'd shown out of nowhere, had the same idea.

They raced for it.

Then, he hesitated. They've proved him wrong. They could manage. They could survive. And against the odds, they outsmarted him. What's the point?

He saw it in Blake's amber eyes. Determination. To put an end to this. Adam knew he could grab it before her. But that means going back against his words. Ugh. Damn it.

_Damn it, Blake._

_Damn you two._

He'd sealed his fate.

The sickening clench of the metal sinking against flesh. It's familiar to him. But not the pain that exploded in his chest shortly afterward. He sucked his breath. Blake's face filled his vision. He could make out the tiny details; the tiny beads of sweat, her blush–out of anger–, her watering eyes, her trembling. He didn't miss any.

He would've made a witty remark about that, the searing pain was more than he could handle. A gasp was all he made, "Oh…"

As they pulled each blade out, Adam grunted. He took several wobbly steps, intending to walk off the bridge. Unfortunately, his limbs failed, sending him down onto his knees with a thud. In front of him, the mighty waterfall still roared. He inhaled the air, feeling tiny molecules of water there. It will be his last breath. Blood, snow, and soil. He knew it.

He'd enjoy the refreshing scent for the last time.

After all, what's a better end than in the hands of someone he longed for?

_We'll see each other again, Blake. _

The wind tore against his skin.

_In the other time._

Followed by a thud.

_In another world._

Then a splash. Cold water embraced him.

_Where things… are better._

Finally, darkness.

~-x-~

**A/N:** _Soooo… was that intense enough?_

_It was hard to get insights of Adam mind–sociopath, manipulative, narcissistic, abusive, all the while still making him still realistically 'human' enough. But I do hope I captured most that I could._

_Adam has his faults, but transforming from the old him to the now dubbed 'insanely unstable' himself, it takes time. And I enjoyed looking up through his history–everything that gives him a reason to fall somewhere during his quest to seek justice._

_So yeah, here's my attempt at using Adam's point of view(with a twist, he's not as insane as *cough* everyone said *cough*). Let me know what you think about it by reviewing. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
